Detention can be SO hot
by hermdrayreturns
Summary: It's a hot summer's day and Hermione and Draco are stuck in detention. A ONE SHOT fic dedicated purely to smut and a bit of swearing. you have been warned. Please Review!


1**_Author's Note: I am supposed to be doing homework, but I'm living in Australia and the season is about to change to..._**

_**Summer. **_

_**To all those he really just want some good old smut. This is for you.**_

DETENTION CAN BE SO HOT

Hermione Granger doesn't usually get detention. Hermione Granger doesn't really do _well_ in detention. But here she is.

In Detention.

On a hot summers day where she should be dipping her feet in the lake or taking a cool relaxing bath in the prefects bathroom. She wiped the gathering sweat off her brow and between her nose and mouth.

How did she get in this _lovely_ mess?

Who else but Draco Malfoy. Son of a bitch was born to just ruin her life wasn't he? From his pale pointed face and silky platinum blond hair down to his expensive Armani donned feet. His completely old phrases (mublood, buck teeth, frizz, etc) and lack of brain (she ignored the fact that he was second to her in all classes) were boring her to death in this godforsaken library that was usually her nighttime haven.

"Say something frizz...I'm bored."

What a sadistic bitch he was. The nerve of him to propose _her talking_ to _him_ while insulting her at the same time! The imbecile should be stopped. All hell should fall upon him, breaking bones and teeth, pull out his hair and scratching his oh-so perfect flawless skin. The asshole thought he was all that just because he was all looks yet _no_ charm.

And on top of being stuck with him in detention she was stuck in the middle of boiling summer and her skin felt like it was being peeled of by he never ending sweat.

She let out an angry growl and pulled out a hair tie to tie her hair up (A/N: that sentence sounds cheesy...), so that her neck would be cooler and to avoid the hairs sticking to her face.

"By all means mudblood, let your hair loose, I'm starting to get used to it..." the pale boy smirked.

"Would you shut up?" she threw a book at him, which he caught with ease. She went back to arranging the book shelf that she was assigned to by the librarian.

"Well would you look at that...Granger throws a _romance novel _at me of all things. Is this a secret indication of what you have been meaning to tell me all these years?"

"Aren't you arranging your books Malfoy?" she climbed up the ladder provided to go to the 5th rack.

"You see, mudblood, I have used my hereditary blood to produce something called magic to arrange _my _books." he sniggered.

"And I am using hands given to me by the sciences to do the work I am doing to repay the punishment fairly so that I don't get in trouble again."

"And I use magic so that I _do_ get in trouble again so that I have an alibi as to why I didn't complete my homework."

"Only someone as dimwitted as you could tell me that since I have been there countless times while you use that pathetic excuse that only works for Snape and gets you in _more _trouble with other teachers."

He cursed silently, for he wasn't able to answer to that comment and for the fact that she was right.

His nostrils flared as he watched her at the ladder obediently placing the books. _I know what else she can do **obediently.**_ He noticed that she was taking off her top from the scorching heat revealing a short tank top. He was able to see a sharp layer of sweat covering her shoulders and waist.

Forbidden images of her sweaty hands gripping onto his back while he bit into those creamy shoulders flashed through his mind and he quickly turned around and slipped off his robes. _Just some brain malfunctioning caused from the heat_ he nervously thought to himself. _Be brave man, don't let her get to you..._

He turned back around only to see her wild hair propped in a bun. _Wild brown hair...no stop Draco...calm...control your brain._

_I think my **other** head's the one having trouble._

Another 15 minutes went by and Hermione had charmed her skirt to make it shorter.

_This doesn't help_ Draco thought _her legs go on for miles!_

She turned around to see him sitting lazily on the floor staring at her legs. _Crazy boy_ She climbed higher onto the ladder to get to the next rack.

"You know...you aren't buck toothed any more, I just liked using that phrase." he laughed.

"Uhh...thanks...?" she said nervously. "Fuck it's too hot in here."

"Wow...Granger swore!" he mocked. "Alert the Daily Prophet!" he got up and walked towards her ladder.

"Oh geez...I left the rest of the books down there..." her hand went to search in her robe for her wand...but alas... "Malfoy, my wands down there, could to send the books up here using yours?" She asked politely

"Sorry Granger, you said you liked doing your work using your hands no magic so that you don't get in trouble...you're gonna have to get it yourself." He smirked.

"Asshole..." she rolled her eyes.

To tell the truth he was too busy watching her red lace knickers to care about sending the books up.

"Standing there for no use..."

As she reached the bottom of the ladder, the scent of vanilla reached his nose. She bent down _in front of him_ to pick up the books and he lost all self control.

With her still turned around, he wrapped an arm about her waist. He let a finger trail from the side of her neck to the bottom of her arm. She stood there rigidly, not knowing how to respond to this new behaviour of his. Goosebumps erupted wherever he touched. She closed her eyes.

He lowered his head onto her neck and nibbled, suckled, licked and nipped, what ever he could think of. She was so intoxicating. Hermione debated in her head whether to let it go on or to push him away.

_Wouldn't it be nice just to have a little escapade?_

_Wouldn't it be wrong?_

_Wouldn't it be on your mind if you didn't know where this can lead or how it will feel?_

_Wouldn't - _

_Shut up and let it go._

_Fine_

And now her mind was made up.

His hands traveled underneath the soft fabric of her top and he reveled in the hot sweaty flesh that was her skin. Unable to hold out longer he reached for her breasts and massaged them underneath her top. He couldn't believe she was letting him do this.

He smirked

No one could get away from Draco Malfoy's charm

A gasp was elicited from her mouth as he rolled her nipples with his thumbs and a lot of blood engorged in his cock with that simple sound. He wondered if she was the submissive type or one who liked it rough.

He waited until her nipples were erect from the touching until he commanded her to remove his clothes.

The tone of his voice when he commanded her reminded her of the romance novels she read from and many of her erotica books. She quickly turned around and began by slipping of his robes and while doing so getting a feel of his muscular hands. Soon after she began fumbling with his buttons, taking a while to do so. Draco loved it when she bit her lip as she unbuttoned his shirt. She was completely inexperienced, he could tell and couldn't wait until he ripped off her underwear and-

He became considerably harder.

She finally took off his shirt and started with his belt buckle. After she was done she let it go, but he caught it without her noticing while she tugged off his pants quickly. He kissed her suddenly and she felt fireworks go off in her head as he wrapped the belt around her waist and used it to pull her closer to him. She could feel how hard he was and moaned as _it_ poked through her clothes and onto her private parts.

He pulled away from her lips "There are many things I could do with this belt," her clit swelled as he said this "But right now, I just want to push you against one of these shelves and fuck you." she felt her panties soak. He walked to a table and sat on it while gazing upon her wonderful body.

"Take off your skirt sweetheart." he ordered, his voice husky and deep. She realised her body was no longer in her control and she wanted to do only what he said. Her fingers unzipped the back of her skirt and let it fall to the floor revealing her striking crimson lacy boyleg panties.

"Very nice..." he muttered, his eyes clouding over with lust. She eyed his cock through his boxers and couldn't believe he was turned on by _her_.

"Now, take your underwear off sweetheart." he watched her every move as she pulled her panties off her long lean legs. She was almost too beautiful. And she was his to claim.

"Come over to me." She walked over to him. He could tell she liked being controlled.

He grabbed her by her ass and she climbed onto him and settled her legs outside his so that she was straddling him.

He let his hands wonder over her large breasts through her shirt and began sucking on her earlobe gently. This sent shivers down her back and he moved his fingers to her navel slowly.

She pulled him up by the hair and kissed him deeply, regaining her strength...for a little while.

He let his fingers drift on the inside of her thighs while she held onto his biceps, her eyelids drooping from the lust that was taking over her.

He slipped his finger into her. Her insides were extremely tight and wet that it felt like cream. Her eyes rolled into her head shortly before she opened her eyes again.

"That's right sweetheart, cum for me," he began taking his finger in and out, preparing her for what was to come. She held on tighter to his arms while he picked up speed. "Moan for me baby." he said deeply. She gasped at his voice. "Do you like that Hermione? Me telling you what to do? You like it when I order you around don't you?"

He found the place inside her that would make her moan. And indeed she moaned. He began to repeatedly brush that spot with the tip of his finger. "How does it feel to get fingered in the library Hermione?" She moaned loudly, gyrating onto his member. He groaned "Isn't this place sacred to you baby?" he pushed his finger even more roughly into her while getting faster. "C'mon sweetheart-" she loved it when he called her that. "-let yourself go,"

"Gahh!" she screamed and he silenced her as she came with his lips. She closed her eyes while a pleasure wave coursed through her veins and she went quite rigid, arching her back.

He waited until she calmed down and flipped them over so that he was on top. He brushed a strand of hair that was plastered onto her sweaty face behind her ear before he pulled off his boxers.

She was still regaining her breadth when he thrust into her roughly, ripping apart what was left of her innocence. She squealed quietly, her eyes round with fear. Her face sunk into his brain and he felt carnal lust almost taking over him.

He could control his actions no longer.

He thrust into her repeatedly as she got used to having him in her. Slowly she began enjoying having him within her walls.

"Faster..." she told him hoarsely. Her back arched upwards as he pound into her mercilessly and she began meeting his hips with hers at every thrust.

"That's a good girl..." he whispered in her ear. Merlin, she could come just by him talking to her like this. His animalistic behaviour made her go wet as he caught her breast in his mouth and started sucking on it.

Her hand flew around his back and gripped him tightly as increased his thoroughness. He hit her most sensitive spot and was fully aware of it when she gasped.

He enclosed her mouth with his while gyrated in her always hitting that same spot until she came.

She caressed him gently while he continued pounding into her until he reached his peak. At the same time she reached her second climax. They clung onto each other as they lived out the aftermath.

"And you thought it was hot _before_" Draco laughed while Hermione giggled.

* * *

"Mr Malfoy, you have not completed your homework..." Professor McGonagall peered over at him through her glasses. "That's detention at 8pm." She continued through the whole class to see their homework and everyone was doing fine until she reached Hermione Granger.

"Ms Granger-"

"I know...detention at 8pm." McGonagall pursed her lips disappointedly and walked back to her desk.

Hermione looked back at Draco and winked.

He smiled back.

END

**_Author's note: A one shot for you all...I think I enjoyed the sheer excitement of making it. Please review._**

**_PS: check out my other one-shot dedicated to fem slash. If you're not a fan of lesbians having sex don't read it. _**


End file.
